Asura
"These alchemagical inventors may be short in stature, but they're intellectual giants. Among the Asura, it's not the strong who survive, but the clever. They have been isolationists to protect their knowledge and technology. In due time, the Asura will one day reveal themselves." - Ulduril describes the Asura to his elves. The Asura are an excessively intellectual folk, originated in 0E by Lyssa, who aimed to create more fragile but intelligent folk that would study the nature of Ether on a more academic level. As opposed to their taller forebear counterparts, the Eladrin, who study magic on a spiritual plain. Physiology By human standards, Asura are very short. Described as only coming up to the belt of a human, an Asura is usually between 85cm to 1.20m tall. They typically have slender builds, with the head, hands, and feet in somewhat exaggerated proportions. The head in particular is a wide, flat skull. Width is extended further by large, pointy ears which usually drop from the sides of the head. Asura eyes are large and come in a variety of colors. Their mouths are wide and filled with pointed, shark-like teeth. Asura typically have grayish skin and dark hair. Male and female Asura are very similar in appearance; they are mostly differentiated by voice and ear structure. In matters of childbirth and early development, little is known outside of the knowledge that Asura give birth to the young in the same manner as mammals. Culture The Asura value intelligence and intellectual superiority over all other attributes. Individual Asura will dedicate an entire lifespan to building a portfolio of successful projects or becoming the foremost expert of some tiny aspect of the arcane. Isolating themselves in the early years after their creation, little is known to the general public regarding these little folk. Although, whenever they actually interact with other species, they constantly seek to prove their own intellectual superiority, and by extension the superiority of the Asura race. This typically results in Asura being arrogant to the point of rudeness towards others, especially towards non-Asura races. The Asura have quickly established their intellectual and magical superiority over the other races and view them as useful primarily for heavy lifting, taking risks, and asking stupid questions. The Asura are ruled by the Arcane Council. The members of this council rotate - membership into this council is granted by performing a task which benefits the Asura as a whole. The role is rarely desired as it means an individual Asura cannot spend time advancing one's own research. The Golems Asura construct machinery that operate through Ether. Programmed to obey their every command and perform heavy physical duty, since the physiology of the small Asura wouldn't quite allow so. The Golems are also fierce combatants. Being purely metal and Magitech, these constructs can easily overpower large predators. Such as bears and even Charr. Religion Asura believe in the Eternal Alchemy - the idea that all beings and magic in the world are a part or function of a greater purpose. Asuran life is built around the research of the Eternal Alchemy, to join one of three massive colleges dedicated to this research, each covering different fields. It is believed once complete mastery is gained over the Eternal Alchemy, mastery will be gained over all of Tyria. There are various Asura who proclaim that Eternal Alchemy is not a religion, but rather a science. The Inquest is a extremist faction within the Asura, which believes that the Eternal Alchemy could be controlled and manipulated like any other machine. Members of the Inquest thrive on controlling power and knowledge, and their experiments are less ethical and more dangerous than those performed by other Asura. They have no qualms about experimentation on sentient beings. History Knowledge over the Asura is a benefit only to those who have been blessed to ever take a glimpse into their history books. As Lyssa upon her ascension sought to create a more intellectual race to study the properties of Ether that circulates Tyria, she weighed more emphasis onto their strength of mind rather than their strength of body. The first generation of Asura first lived in small groups, called Krewes. The Battle of Minds was carried out all over Metrica Province, until the race-wide agreement was accepted, and thus in 40 AE, the construction of their capital of Rata Sum concluded. Through the decades, centuries and even millenia, the Asura played a small role in the line of time. Conducting their research and experiments in utmost secrecy. Interactions with the outside world was unusual, though when that actually occured, it served a vital purpose for the entire race. On rare occassions, Asura would let hand picked individuals of other races live in Rata Sum and within the borders of Metrica Province, who have proved themselves either useful or show some degree of superior intellect. Category:Races